Steve or Sherry, Sherry or Steve
by fan-fic-writer-uk
Summary: Claire is given the chance to be with her lost love again Steve. The price? Sherry Birkin the girl she has come to love as a daughter. Who will she choose when she holds two lives in her hands??


Title: Steve or Sherry, Sherry or Steve  
  
Author: fan_fic_writer_uk  
  
Email: fan_fic_writer_uk@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Language: English  
  
Note- I do NOT own resident evil (like that wasn't obvious)  
  
a/n hmmm not much to say at present about this or any of my other fics (apart to please read them, but you knew I was going to say that anyway). So I guess I'll just get straight on to the fic and put a more in depth note at the end... so enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: The Letter  
  
***  
  
It was the letter that set the events that followed it into motion. A broken heart, another that was damaged, the real truth that a girl had to suffer and an agonising decision with an ultimately clear answer. These were the repercussions of that letter, a slip of white paper with barely a handful of words and a single address, not much, but more than enough. Just that one letter...  
  
The letter itself arrived with the usual mail one morning in the little dingy bedsit apartment that Claire Redfield was currently sharing with her now adopted daughter Sherry Birkin (although it was unofficial of course). Sherry had become a large part of Claire's life since Racoon city, Sherry gave her somebody to care about, somebody who desperately needed love, and in turn Claire gave Sherry someone she could finally trust and rely on.  
  
Although Claire acted as the mother figure in their relationship it was true to say that they lived more like sisters than anything else. Both were young, Sherry was now in the middle of her teens and Claire who had not so long ago ended hers and so their age gap was not particularly wide if not close. On the surface they pretended to be just that, sisters, so as not to arouse suspicion. Two young girls living alone in a run down area of town tended to mean that a lot questions were asked. It didn't matter though they moved around too often for people to take too much or an interest. They went wherever their crusade against Umbrella took them although that had meant many sacrifices. Gone was the security that everyday life offered, no longer could they enjoy completely carefree lives, an Umbrella agent was always just around the corner. It also meant that Claire couldn't get a real job, for starters she never finished college and any job she did do would have to be cash in hand, a legit wage would go on record and that would just put them at risk from Umbrella. Although Claire suffered it was Sherry she felt sorry for more than herself. Sherry changed schools practically on a termly basis (that's semester I think to all you Americans). This meant that not only did she have the embarrassment of always being the new girl, she was never able to make friends with someone as before they got to know each other she was gone. Also her school work suffered even though Sherry was a bright young girl. Despite their problems however they were happy together, for a time at least. That was until that letter arrived and Claire was forced to choose between two of the people she cared the most for in the whole world. If only that letter hadn't been read...  
  
***  
  
"Sherry get out of bed honey" Claire called from the somewhere in the small kitchen where she was currently fixing them both some breakfast. "Com'on we've both got a big day ahead of us, get up sleepy head" Claire half joked as she knew Sherry hated it when she treated her like a child. She waited a few minutes cracking an egg into the pan, "SHERRY, get your butt out of bed and into here" she shouted with mock anger. A voice could then be heard coming from the bedroom, muffled by the duvet and blankets that covered it. "I'm coming, just give me a few minutes" Sherry called slowly back, her voice drowsy as she mentally woke herself up from sleep, "I'm coming, just give me a minute Claire", she repeated.  
  
For a couple of minutes all that could be heard from the bedroom was a series of loud clashes and knocks as Sherry made her way clumsily around the room, it was a common occurrence and Claire smiled despite herself. A little while later Sherry appeared in the doorway, looking dishevelled and very tired, again Claire smiled although this time it was much wider. "Right I'm up after my very rude awakening" Sherry said in a disapproving tone as she grabbed the plate that Claire had just dished up half of the breakfast on. Claire looked at her in pretend shock, "First of all that was supposed to be mine, and secondly, I'm so sorry Miss Sherry for disturbing you from your peaceful sleep" Claire said in a false apologetic tone, still smiling as she looked at Sherry, "Would you rather I had my head cut off today or tomorrow for angering and displeasing you?"  
  
"Ha ha ha, you should do stand up, you might get paid for it" Sherry replied sarcastically. She paused for a second studying Claire's facial features, "What's so funny?" she asked. Claire stood there for a moment before realising what Sherry had said, "Nothing, it's nothing", Claire said with a jolt, and then changing the subject "So how's school, done your homework yet?".  
  
For the duration of their meal they talked about Sherry's school and Claire's work. It wasn't until the end of the meal and as Sherry was returning to the bedroom to pick up her school bag that Claire evilly said "You look real pretty today sweetie, you might want to check yourself out in the mirror". Sherry merely gave her a puzzled look as she walked out of the room. After about five seconds a high pitched some what angry scream could be heard followed by a frantic cry of "I'm going to be so late" as Sherry began changing her combination of dirty and back-to-front clothes hurriedly. Claire just grinned as she began to wash up the breakfast things.  
  
***  
  
It was while Sherry was in the other room changing (cursing as she went) that the mail came. A familiar rusty flapping of the letter box could be heard as Claire was washing up the dirty dishes. Mentally noting that the mail had arrived she continued with her chore. After finishing she left the plates and cutlery to soak and dry and she made her way to the door of their 'apartment'(it was quite the penthouse suite). On reaching it she was confronted by the usual sight of a wad of papers shovelled through the letter box. With a small sigh she knelt down a picked them up, clutching them to her chest she made her way back to their living room and cautiously sat down on to a moth eaten old armchair that springs groaned menacingly as she did so.  
  
The process of sorting through the mail was an ancient one for Claire and she did it systematically. Firstly there were there were the circulars, 'You may have already won a prize', coupons and the like. Next came the church and social help flyers. This was because most of the residents in the area of town where they lived where either alcoholics, prostitutes or drug takers (or sometimes all of the above) and so many help booklets were regularly delivered. Finally (or so Claire thought) came the take-away leaflets to several Chinese and Indian restaurants in the area. *Well another load of bulk mail* Claire thought wryly as she prepared to throw them straight into her lounge bin.  
  
It was at that point she noticed it, a thin, crisp white envelope protruding from in between two restaurant leaflets. With minor interest, that rapidly increased as Claire pulled it out and realised that the letter was personally addressed to her. In spidery writing it read 'To Miss Claire Redfield', and then underneath, causing Claire's heartbeat rate to rocket, it read 'Carer Of Sherry Birkin'. With a stifled gasp of shock she feverently tore the envelope open, also noticing the towns post mark on its flap, it had been posted from not far very away.  
  
Practically ripping the letter itself to shreds she pulled out a lone slips of impeccable white paper. Without thinking for a second she instantly and impatiently began to read from the single sheet of writing. It read:  
  
To Miss Redfield,  
  
I have valuable information regarding a past acquaintance of yours, Mr Burnside. He is, or rather he will be very anxious to meet you. I suggest you meet me at the address below for further information, but do not inform Sherry about this or you will not find me there,  
  
A concerned individual  
  
Claire's blood ran cold as her eyes darted over the page and she began shaking slightly. A million questions formed in he mind after taking in what it said. Steve? Her Steve, Steve Burnside? Alive? Who was the person? What about Sherry? What did they want? Why not tell Sherry? Was this a joke?  
  
Each question passed by at lighting speed and Claire was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she practically jumped out of her skin when a voice softly asked behind her, "Claire what's wrong?...Claire?".  
  
***  
  
a/n Well I thought I'd start this fic off on a fairly positive note and then work into the angst, the anguish and the drama. As you can see from the first paragraph things stand to get a lot worse by the end.  
  
Also I think perhaps this chapter wasn't my best work and so I may well re- write as it perhaps needs to be written in a different style and have a different approach. As a few people showed interest in this fic then I don't want to disappoint. Of course chapter one's just an overview so maybe it doesn't matter quite so much but I still need to do some planning with the plot side of things (tell if something's wrong with the first chapter if you spot anything, it may have been a bit rushed). If I do make any changes I'll of course mention the changes in the a/n for chapter two  
  
Speaking of it, chapter two'll see Claire battling with the emotions that the letter has stirred up within her and of course following the instructions of the letter and given an offer by a mysterious person who will be revealed at the end of the chapter. Meanwhile Sherry despite Claire's instance of nothing being wrong she decides to follow Claire thus putting her in both the emotional and physical danger that is to come.  
  
On the note of my other fics I'm getting into chapter eleven of Wesker's Desire (so many ideas so little time), I hope to have it up by the end of the week at the latest. Started a new chapter for 'Not So Innocent (a fic that sees Rebecca in a WHOLE new light) and got some ideas for 'Betrayed in more ways than one' (am going to change the title for this C/W fic as have changed the plot). Full info on these fics are on the bottom author note of chapter 10 of WD and the summary for NSI is at the bottom of chapter two of 'How Can I live Without You Steve?'.  
  
Okay that was a bit of a mouthful, I'll try to update/ re-write soon. 


End file.
